


Gay Panic™

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Kinoshita thought nothing could possibly go wrong when his high school crush asked to stay with him.He was wrong.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Gay Panic™

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in, like, 30 minutes last night because I need more Kinoya content.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and thanks for the suggestion, Jaz!  
> And if anyone is wondering if I write up a ~~smutty?~~ sequel to this, the answer is maybe. We'll see. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kinoshita let out a stuttering breath as he continued to pace his living room. His hands were shaky as he did his best to dry them on his jeans. His heart was like thunder within his chest and ears, and the suddenly feeling of nausea coursed through him. He hurried to his kitchen and drank directly from the tap, not trusting himself to hold a glass at this time, as he waited for the inevitable.

“It’ll be fine,” he muttered to himself. “It’ll all be fine. You’re friends. You’re good friends. You’re really good friends. It’ll be fine. It’ll be-”

Ding dong!

“Kinoshita! Let me in!!”

Rapid knocking followed shortly after that and Kinoshita had to do his best not to scream and pass out right then and there. He gulped down some more water and took a few deep breaths before finally making his way to the front door. He forced a smile onto his face, knowing he couldn’t avoid it any longer, and opened it to see a familiar tuft of blond hair.

“Kinoshita! It’s been forever!”

“Oof!” Kinoshita grunted as Noya immediately launched himself at him, hugging him tightly. He eventually managed a chuckle and found enough sense to return the hug, assuming it would be innocent enough. To Kinoshita’s surprise, though, his hands were met with the solid muscles of Noya’s back and his brain went into overdrive once more, at the thought of what could possibly be underneath his longtime crush’s shirt.

Noya pulled away first. “I’m so glad to see you!” he exclaimed. “Thanks for letting me stay here. I really wanted to surprise my sisters, but Ryu’s living with Kiyoko now and I didn’t wanna be that guy, y’know? Ryu’s my bro and I’m sure he would say it was cool, but I’m not gonna bother him like that.”

“Y-yeah, totally…” Kinoshita stuttered as Noya turned to grab his luggage. The thing was nearly his size and yet, he carried it easily. He brushed past Kinoshita and did a quick lap around the living room, grinning broadly as he did so.

“Cool! So am I on the couch?” Noya unceremoniously dropped his suitcase and then sat down with a bounce onto the couch. “Nice!” he said as he wiggled around. “I always knew you’d have a nice place, Kinoshita.”

“Uh, actually,” Kinoshita said after finally finding his voice, “I have a spare room, so you’ll be in there.”

Kinoshita moved to pick up Noya’s suitcase and help him carry it to the guest room he had set up. To his surprise, he nearly fell over as he did so, and his mind raced as he recalled how casually Noya had been able to carry it. Thankfully, Noya seemed to notice him struggling and hurried over to take it from his hands. Too bad their fingers happened to brush and Kinoshita’s heart raced even more.

“Oh, don’t worry. I got it,” said Noya. “And also, that’s awesome. Thanks, Kinoshita! You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

Noya looked up and smiled at Kinoshita with such gratitude that he thought he was going to pass out right then and there. He managed to give a weak nod and hurried down the hall, pretending to show Noya to his room.

“Yeah, I mean, what are friends for?” Kinoshita gulped, keeping his head down. “Anyways, your room is here,” he said pointing to the second door on the left. “I’m just across the hall and the bathroom is right next to you. Let me know if you need anything.”

Noya let out a bark of laughter that was the loveliest sound Kinoshita had ever heard. “Oh, Kinoshita, with you here, I doubt I’ll need anything else.”

He gave Kinoshita’s shoulder a squeeze as he walked past him and into the room. He looked around the room with wide eyes again before suddenly taking off his shirt. Frozen, Kinoshita had to choke back the distressed noise that he wanted to make, trying to cover it up with a cough as he witnessed Noya’s back for the first time in years. He knew from their correspondence that Noya must have picked up some muscles while fishing in Italy, but Kinoshita hadn’t been prepared for  _ this _ . Noya was only bent over and rifling through his things, but Kinshita could see how much more robust his muscles were now as they flexed and moved. His arms had grown larger as well and judging from how heavy Noya’s suitcase had been, Kinoshita couldn’t help but wonder if Noya could pick him up now too. He suddenly found himself praying to every deity that he knew to give him strength, when Noya turned back around again, but with his toiletries in hand.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here, Kinoshita. I can’t wait for the two of us to catch up.” He gestured vaguely to the side. “I’m gonna grab a shower real quick and we can figure out dinner, okay?”

Noya didn’t wait for a response as he left his room and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. At the sound of the water turning on, Kinoshita’s thoughts took a different turn once more, and he hurried back into the kitchen to get himself more water, but it never seemed to be enough to satiate him.

Oh shit, he thought to himself, splashing some water onto his face. This was going to be a longer night than he had expected...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/634694909208788992/gay-panic)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1327318348523253760?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
